Deve
Devehissar Alvesta AB (formely known as DEVES & "Bildeve, later Deve-Schindler in the 1990s) was a Swedish hydraulic elevator manufacturer. History Very little is known about the history of Deve. The company was founded in 1923 in Munka-Ljungby, Scania, Sweden as a manufacturer of automobile elevators, and went to make hydraulic elevators in 1944. The company was acquired by Schindler in 1990 and became Deve-Schindler before changed name to Schindler Hiss AB in 2000. Notable distributors *Geijer-Hissi (Finland) *Hédinn (Iceland) *Reber Schindler (Norway, later became Reber-Deve Schindler) *VALMET (Finland) Notable installations Sweden *Slussen Metro Station, Stockholm *Värtahamnen, Silja Line / Tallink Terminal, Stockholm (1974) *kv. Verkstäderna, Söderhamn *Västberga Allé 28, Stockholm *Vällingbyplan 2, Stockholm Norway *AMFI Kanebogen Shoppingcenter, Harstad (1979) *Havnegaten 7, Holmestrand *Rådhusveien 1, Finnsnes *Evjenvegen 34, Tromsø *Tromsø Langnes (TOS) Airport, Tromsø *Vestregata 27-31, Tromsø *Storgata 22, 23, 31 and 46, Finnsnes *Storgata 135, Porsgrunn *Gjøvik Library, Gjøvik Australia New South Wales *41-43 Goulburn Street, Liverpool, Sydney *Liverpool Hospital Health Services Building, Sydney *Liverpool Station, Sydney *Pennant Hills Station, Sydney (Have been replaced with Liftronic MRL Traction units) *Regents Park Station, Sydney *The Grace Hotel, Sydney (shuttle elevator from 11th to 12th floor) *160 Pacific Highway, North Sydney *Holsworthy Station West Parking deck, Sydney (and many stations & parking decks located at train stations - many of these are set for replacement by Liftronic with their Unitronic FST2 MRL Traction units *56 Kitchener Pde, Bankstown, Sydney *Hornsby TAFE (K Block), Sydney *WSI TAFE Nepean (Building I and K), Kingswood *Neeta City Shopping Centre, Fairfield, Sydney *Westfield Warringah Mall, Sydney (replaced by Schindler Eurolift in 2016) *Kingsford Smith International Airport Terminal 3 (Qantas Terminal), Sydney Queensland *Westfield Garden City, Brisbane *Westfield Chermside, Brisbane Victoria *MCG Footbridge, Melbourne *Dandenong Railway Station, Melbourne United Kingdom *Times Square Shopping Centre, Sutton *Denbies Wine Estate, Dorking Other countries *Yliopistonkatu, Helsinki, Finland *Hótel KEA, Akureyri, Iceland Cruise ferries *M/F Aurora (ferry cruise ship) (1991-1992, branded as Reber-Deve-Schindler) Elevator fixtures Trivia *Deve elevators in Sweden usually have their serial numbers starting with letter "K". It had two range of numbers depending if it was the Alvesta works (higher numbering) or the Stockholm office (lower numbering) that manufactured and delivered the elevators to customers. **Alvesta works covered Southern Sweden and Norway while the Stockholm works covered Central and Northern Sweden and Åland. It is currently unknown which works that delivered elevators to other places and distributors. *Deve had never made any traction elevators. They have only made hydraulic elevators, mostly holeless hydraulics with a special designed "Up-side-down" piston with chains. *DEVES stands for the first name letter of the founders. When one of the founders left the company in the late 1970s, it was simply renamed to DEVE, with a new logotype in the process. Gallery Deve logo.jpg|DEVE logo (Credit to YouTube user hissen12) DEVE Schindler logo.jpg|Deve Schindler logo (Credit to YouTube user hissen12) External links *Deve article on Wikipedia (Swedish) - further reference links can be found over there. Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe Category:Elevator companies that have been acquired Category:Defunct elevator companies